


"I Told You I Would Always Be On Your Side"

by llamaprincess131



Category: Sweet/Vicious (TV)
Genre: Basically the aftermath of episode six, F/F, Hella violence bc fuck nate, Jules needs a hug, Mentions of Rape, Ophelia beats up nate bc hes a piece of shit, Ophelia is a sweetie pie who cares so much, Ophelia just wants to help Jules, Ophelia yells at Kennedy for beimg a dumbass, Pre Relationship, Shes so in love with jules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:19:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9263207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamaprincess131/pseuds/llamaprincess131
Summary: “What did you do?”Ophelia looked down, Jules was going to be so pissed. She didn’t want her to be mad at her. “I’m sorry.”“Ophelia, what did you do?” Demanded Jules.-------------Or Ophelia tries to help Jules by talking some sense into Kennedy and beating the shit out of Nate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shout to aclem1324 for editing my story and coming up with the title! Thanks boo! So this one-shot was a bit out of my comfort zone, I wrote in Ophelia's point if view instead of Jules's which was a bit harder for me. I can relate more to Jules's anxious nature, but i think i did pretty good with O. I do hope you enjoy!

Ophelia sighed and sat down across from Jules. What was she going to do? She wanted to help Jules, but how? She couldn’t make any of this better. She felt helpless, and she couldn’t imagine how Jules felt. The girl was laying on her bed, curled into a ball, shaking. God, she wanted to punch Nate’s stupid face in. How dare he hurt her like _this_? Jules was amazing, beautiful, and wonderful, and how dare he try and take that from her?

She laid a hand over Jules’s. “I wish that I could take all this from you.” She told her, and _god she really did_. “I wish I could make it better.” She sighed again. “But, if I said that we both know it would be bullshit and I don’t want to bullshit you.” She paused, looking over at Jules who was still lying there shaking. “But, I will do everything I can to help you. I know nothing is okay, right now.” She took a breath. “But, it’s okay to not be okay.”

Jules looked up at her, and Ophelia gave her a weak smile. “Come here.” She said opening her arms for Jules, and Jules uncurled her legs from under her arms and scooted closer to Ophelia. She laid her head on Ophelia’s chest and let out a breath. Ophelia intertwined their fingers.

“Thank you,” Jules whispered.

“Hey, you don’t need to thank me.” She told her. “I’m always going to be here for you, and I will always be on your side, you got that?” She looked down at the girl in her arms.

Jules nodded, a tear running down her face. Ophelia frowned, wondering what she could do to help. “Wanna watch a movie, and eat some ice cream?” She asked because watching movies and eating ice cream was always her go-to thing. Jules glanced up at her and nodded again. Ophelia smiled. “Okay, let me get up for a second.”

Jules moved away from Ophelia to let her get up. Ophelia grabbed her laptop and sat it on the bed, then made her way to her kitchen to grab some ice cream. She had mint and rocky road. Unsure which Jules would like more, Ophelia made one bowl with rocky road and one with mint. Then she walked back to the bed.

“Rocky road or mint?” She asked as she sat down.

“Rocky road.” Said Jules, curling back up next to Ophelia’s side.

Ophelia smiled. “Excellent choice.” She commented, handing Jules the bowl of rocky road ice cream.

Ophelia grabbed her laptop and placed in on her lap. After opening up her computer and Netflix, she asked Jules what she wanted to watch to which Jules responded with a shrug. Ophelia tried to think of a movie that would cheer up Jules, but honestly, she had no idea what to pick. What was a movie that would cheer someone up in this situation? There wasn’t. She didn’t want to watch a sad movie because Jules was already sad, she didn’t want to watch a horror movie because Jules wasn’t into horror, and she didn’t want to watch a romantic or action movie because that wouldn’t really be ideal after everything that had happened. Comedy would be okay depending on what it was about because some comedy was just fucked up. Ophelia realized she was putting way too much thought into it.

She took a breath, _just pick a movie dipshit_ , she thought to herself. _It isn’t that hard_. “How about Breakfast Club?” She asked.

Jules nodded and continued eating her ice cream, leaning up against Ophelia. Ophelia smiled, eating her own ice cream, and began playing the movie. Her mind drifted as the movie started. She thought about how Kennedy didn’t believe Jules, and how much she wanted to hurt her for it. She thought about how badly she wanted to punch Nate’s stupid face in. She thought about how everything was so screwed up, and how she wanted to fix it.

Jules handed Ophelia her empty bowl, and Ophelia placed it inside of her own bowl then sat it down beside her bed. She would pick it up later. Jules laid her head back down on Ophelia’s chest, and Ophelia wrapped an arm around her. She intertwined their fingers again, watching Jules closely to make sure the other girl wasn’t uncomfortable with the action, and with her other hand she began to play with Jules’s hair.

She wondered how someone could hurt her. Jules was pure, innocent and she wondered how anyone would want to taint her. Jules was so strong and so brave, and she couldn’t believe that Kennedy hadn’t believed her. How could she not believe Jules? Jules wasn’t a liar, sure she had in the past few months, but she wasn’t good at lying. In fact, Jules was awful at lying, and anyone who really looked at her would be able to tell when she was lying. So, for Kennedy who had been her best friend for years to say that this was also a lie was pretty fucking stupid. Kennedy had to know she wasn’t lying. She had too.

Soft snores broke Ophelia from her thoughts. She smiled at Jules’s sleeping figure, hoping the girl wasn’t having nightmares. She looked so peaceful, unlike before when she was awake; when she was awake she looked tormented. But, here asleep she looked like she wasn’t hurting. Ophelia wished she wasn’t hurting.

She looked back to the movie which was almost over. She had a plan, and she hoped Jules wouldn’t be pissed at her for it. Slowly and carefully, she moved Jules off of her and onto the bed. She turned off the laptop and found a pen and paper. She wrote, _going to the store for a few things be back in a few_. Then she grabbed a bag and stuffed a black suit and mask into it. Hopefully, this would make things a bit better.

\----------------

Ophelia knocked on the door to Zeta. She was pissed at Kennedy, and she really wanted to punch her out. However, Kennedy meant a lot to Jules, and she didn’t need her to be hurt, she needed her to apologize to Jules. So, instead of punching her out like she would love to do, she was going to talk to her - probably yell at her for being a dumbass but just talk.

Fiona opened the door. “Ophelia, hi. What are you doing here?” She asked.

“Hey, where’s Kennedy? I need to talk to her.” Said Ophelia.

Fiona’s face softened. “Is this about Jules?” She asked. “I don’t think she’ll want to see after everything that's happened.”

Ophelia gritted her teeth. “I don’t give a flying fuck about what she wants, she’s going to talk to me!”

Fiona took a step back. “Um..”

Ophelia sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to yell at you.” She said. “Is she in her room?”

Fiona nodded, and Ophelia walked past her and up the stairs of the sorority house. She walked to Kennedy’s door. She took a breath, and knocked. Kennedy opened her door and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Jules send you?” She asked.

“No, she’d be pissed if she knew I was here.” Said Ophelia, and Kennedy raised an eyebrow. “Gonna let me in?”

Kennedy sighed and stepped back, allowing Ophelia to come into the room. Ophelia walked in and waited for Kennedy to close the door behind them. Truthfully, Ophelia liked Kennedy - the girl was a nice person and she was pretty cool. But, if she couldn’t admit that she was wrong to be mad at Jules then Ophelia would lose every ounce of respect she had for the other woman.

“Okay?” Kennedy said, throwing up her hands which basically accounted for an annoyed _what_?

Ophelia let out a bitter laugh. “Okay first, stop with the fucking attitude,” Ophelia told her. “You are going to listen to what I have to say because I am so close to punching you in the face. The only reason I am not is because you mean the world to Jules.”

“Oh? I mean the world to Jules?” Said Kennedy, sarcastically.

Ophelia glared at her. “What did I say about the attitude?” She said. “And, also what the hell do you mean you don’t believe her?”

“Why should I believe her? She’s been lying to me all the time recently!” Kennedy’s voice broke.

“Yeah, and how did you know she was lying?” Countered Ophelia.

“She left her statistics book here!”

“That’s only one example, what about the other times?”

“I don’t know!”

“Because Jules is a terrible liar!” Ophelia yelled at her. “Her voice gets higher, and she talks too fast and too loud.” Kennedy didn’t respond. “And, you know that,” Ophelia said. “You’re her best friend, you know how she lies.”

Kennedy lets out a sob. “I..he couldn’t have.”

“You know she’s been off recently, do you really think it’s because she _slept with him_?” Ophelia accused her. “Do you think she jumps out of her skin every time someone gets too close because she had _sex_?! Do you think she’s failing her classes because she had _sex_? Do you think she’s calling me at two a.m. to come pick her because she’s too afraid to close her eyes because she had _sex_? Why do you think she’s like this?”

Kennedy’s lip trembled. “I don’t know.” She whispered.

“But, you do.” Said Ophelia. “You just don’t want to believe it.”

“Why wouldn’t she tell me?” Screamed Kennedy. “Why would she tell you instead?”

“She was scared of this, of you believing your douche bag of a boyfriend instead of her. Her world was broken because of him, but if you didn’t believe her it would destroy her.” Said Ophelia. “You destroyed her. “ Kennedy let out a cry. “And she didn’t tell me. I noticed.”

“I...I didn’t mean too. She's been so gone lately and-” She pleaded.

“You don’t get to be the one hurt right now!” Snapped Ophelia. “This isn’t about you! It’s about her. So, you don’t get to make this about you.”

“I..” Kennedy tried to reply, but she trailed off.

“You need to apologize to her.”

“How could she forgive me?”

Ophelia let out a snort. “She might not, but you have to try because if you don’t she won’t get over this.”

“I...okay.” Said Kennedy, weakly.

“I’m going to leave, but when you get the balls to apologize to her, you know where I live.” Said Ophelia, and she turned to leave.

“I will.” Said Kennedy, quietly as Ophelia left the room.

\--------------

Once Ophelia had left the Zeta house, she changed into her suit and mask. It was time to let out some of that pent-up anger. Nate needed to learn a lesson. She had hacked into the GPS on his phone to find him, and now she was on her way to his fraternity where he was at. She climbed in through his window.

He jumped when he saw her. “I thought the police found you!”

“Think again, bitch.” She said.

Then she punched him in the face. He fell to the ground immediately, and Ophelia groaned - _what was his face made out of, Jesus_ \- and shook her hand, trying to will away the pain. She heard Nate groan and kicked him. Ophelia grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and held a knife to his neck.

“Don’t make a sound.” She said. Then she kneed him in the crotch. Nate groaned and Ophelia pressed the knife into his neck. “What did I say about sound?”

She grabbed him by the back of his hair and hit his head on the desk near them. He fell to the ground and she kicked him again. He grabbed her foot which caused her to lose her balance and fall to the ground. Suddenly he was on top of her, his hands wrapped around her neck. She gasped for breath. She grabbed a knife that was attached to her suit and stabbed him in the leg. His hands went slack around her neck, and he let out a small scream.

She flipped them over, and then punched him in the face again, and again, and again. She covered his mouth (to keep his from screaming, she didn’t want to alert any of the other house members) and pulled the knife out of his leg. She held it to his throat once again.

“How helpless do you feel?” She asked. He looked up at her dazed. “You’re hurt and vulnerable. No control over what happens to you now.” She said, lightly dragging the knife across his collarbone, not enough to break the skin but to threaten him. “How helpless do you feel?” She repeated. He whimpered underneath her.

“How scared you right now won't even come close to how scared Jules Thomas was when you raped her,” Ophelia told him. “She told you to stop, and you didn’t. She told you that she didn’t want too, but you continued anyway. Now, she will always be afraid because of you.” She pressed the knife into his neck. “You have got to walk away with no trauma, no fear of anyone.

“Now, you can fear me. If you ever go near her or any other girl without their consent I will be back. This was a warning. Next time, I won't be so nice.” Ophelia growled, she wanted to kill him. “As you have already seen, the police won’t find me. And, they won’t be able to protect you.”

She stood up and grabbed a blanket from his bed, then she stuffed it in his mouth. “You might want to bit down that.” She said, then she grabbed his arm and broke it.

He screamed into the blanket, and Ophelia smiled. It was sick, but she didn’t really care. She hated him, and she would love to spend a day torturing him. She didn’t care how fucked up that seemed; in her eyes he deserved it.

She walked to the window and swung a leg out of it. She looked back to him. “If your name ever shows up on my radar again, I think you know what will happen. Hope I never hear about you again, Nate.” Then she left the frat house.

\--------------

Ophelia grabbed some eggs and a jug of orange juice at a convenience store before heading back to her apartment - she wasn’t completely lying when she said she needed a few things from the store. She opened her apartment door quietly, hoping that Jules was still asleep. The green-haired girl tiptoed to the counter to set down the groceries and her bag. Then she turned to see if Jules was still in bed, but when she looked Jules was standing in front of her with her arms crossed and not on the bed. Ophelia grimaced, crap.

“A few things at the store, huh?” Asked Jules.

“I..uh...had a few other errands to run and should have written that too, but I didn’t because...uh...I was in a hurry?” Tried Ophelia, but Jules didn’t look impressed.

She glanced at Ophelia’s hands and her eyes widened. Then she saw Ophelia’s neck and they got even bigger. “Jesus, Ophelia.” She said.

Ophelia cracked a weak smile. “It’s worse than it looks.”

“What did you do?”

Ophelia looked down, Jules was going to be so pissed. She didn’t want her to be mad at her. “I’m sorry.”

“Ophelia, what did you do?” Demanded Jules.

She winced. “I couldn’t…I couldn’t let him get away with what he did to you. We go after all these guys, but not the most important one.” Said Ophelia, looking down at her hands. “Not the one the hurt you.” She whispered.

Jules stared at her for a moment, and Ophelia waited for her to say something. Finally, Jules walked over to Ophelia and placed her hands on her’s. “You...you went after N-Nate?” She could barely spit out his name.

Ophelia nodded. “Yeah.”

Suddenly Jules was hugging her. Ophelia blinked, it wasn’t exactly the reaction she expected. But, she’d take it anyway. She hugged her back. “Thank you,” Jules whispered into her neck.

“I told you, I’m always going to be on your side.”

\-----------

The next day, Kennedy knocked on Ophelia’s door at about one o’clock. Ophelia knew it was her before she even opened the door, she had figured the girl wouldn’t wait long before running to apologize to Jules. She opened the door and grinned. “Looks like you grew some balls.” Kennedy rolled her eyes. “Jules is on the couch,” Ophelia told her.

Kennedy gave her a weak smile and walked past her. Jules looked at her as she walked to the couch. “What are you doing here?” She asked.

“I came to apologize,” Kennedy said. “ I fucked up Jules. I fucked up big time, and I can't even express how sorry I am.”

“Okay,” Jules said.

Ophelia smiled at them. “I’m going to take a shower, tell me if you need anything.” She told them, figuring she should give them a bit of space but not too much in case something went wrong (like Kennedy deciding to be a dumbass again.)

\-------------

  
When Ophelia got out of the shower (making sure to wear a turtleneck so no one would suspect anything about her neck), Kennedy and Jules were hugging, teary eyed. She assumed they had made up. She went to her kitchen and decided to make some food. “You guys want a sandwich?” She called to them.

Jules looked over at her, wiping away her tears. “Yeah, a sandwich would be nice.” She said.

Ophelia nodded. “Kennedy?”

"I actually need to be heading out, I told Mckenzie I would be back at three for this group project thing and I have to run to the store.” Replied Kennedy. “Maybe the three of us can hang out another time?” She asked.

Jules nodded. “Yeah, of course.”

“Okay.” She kissed Jules’s cheek. “I’ll see you later babes.”

Kennedy left as Ophelia finished up the sandwiches. She walked over to Jules and sat down across from her on the couch. She gave Jules a smile and handed her a sandwich. “You two good now?” She asked.

Jules nodded. “Yeah, I mean it will be a while before we will really be us again if we ever get to be that close again, but it’s a start.”

Ophelia smiled, taking a bite of her sandwich. “Good.”

Jules looked up at her. “You did this didn’t you?”

Ophelia looked down. “Did what?”

“You talked to her, and got her here.”

“I didn’t have to say much.”

“Thank you.” Said Jules. “I...I don’t know how I would have gotten through this without you.”

Ophelia gave her a smile and placed her hand over Jules’s. “You don’t have to go through anything without me, okay?

Jules smiled back at her. “Okay.”

Ophelia took a bit of her sandwich. “You know I love you, right?” She said.

Jules smiled again. “I know.” She said. “I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So did I do Ophelia right? Or a little too OCC? Tell me ur thoughts and critisms!


End file.
